A Beginning
by Kitsune Moonstar
Summary: Serena begins her dimension hopping career.


Author's note: I do not own Sailor Moon or its characters. I also do not own the Black Gryphon or its characters. Please do not sue me; I just write for fun.

* * *

A Beginning

Queen Serenity gathered up her three year old daughter in her arms. They were dressed not in their customary attire which clearly marked them as royalty but as well off but ordinary people. The only mark of their status left was the crescent moon sigil that both had on their foreheads.

Serenity was going to visit an old friend of hers. He knew her true identity, but most people in his area did not. Of course that could be because he lived in another dimension.

Serenity's mother had been Queen of the Moon Kingdom. Her father Prince Elendil of the Sidhe. Because of this Serenity had inherited talents from both sides of the family, and the mixing of elfin blood with that of the royal family of the Moon had created new abilities. Abilities that, as far as Serenity could tell, her tiny daughter shared.

After checking the area for any other people, she closed her eyes and concentrated on the image of a tower in her mind. She felt a slight pop of displacement then opened her eyes.

She found herself standing next to a tower. The woman put her daughter down and led her to the guard by the entrance to the tower.

"Please tell Urtho that Serenity is here to see him."

"I'm sorry ma'am, but..."

While she was arguing with the guard, Serena wandered off to look at a brightly colored bird. When Serenity was finally admitted to the tower, her daughter was nowhere in sight, but Serenity had accidentally forgotten about Serena's presence and did not notice her absence.

***

Winterhart smiled as she left Amberdrake's tent. Noise caught her attention. Conn Levas was yelling at a little girl.

Amberdrake had also heard. He emerged from his tent and went straight for the scene. After a heated debate, Conn strode off, and Amberdrake led the girl to his tent. Winterhart followed them.

She was a pretty little thing. Her golden hair was gathered into two spheres on either side of her head. Bright sapphire eyes watched them curiously. Winterhart guessed her ages was two or three. She wore only a sky blue shift, and her feet were bare.

"What's your name little one?" Amberdrake asked. He got no answer. He tried again in several languages, but had no luck. He turned to Winterhart, "I think we're out of luck. Either she can't speak or she speaks a language none of us know."

It was then that Skan poked his beak into the tent, "Amberdrake..."

The girl was not afraid. Her attention was fixed on Skan.

"Big pretty."

"Who is the fledgling?"

"We don't know Skan. I think I might recognize her language, but it's not something I speak," Amberdrake replied. "I think it's called English."

When Skan sat down, the little girl arranged herself between his forelegs.

"I think she likes you."

"But where are her parents?" Winterhart asked.

"I'll check around, but it could be that she's an orphan, and that's why she was on her own," Amberdrake replied.

The Fledge, as Skan named the child, became a common sight among Amberdrake's friends. They were splitting their time to take care of her. She wasn't much of a handful thankfully.

When the order for evacuation came, they sent her with the K'Leysha clan and the gryphons. After they had all been reunited, the Fledge curled up with the now white gryphon and Zhanneel and promptly fell asleep.

A woman suddenly appeared in the tent. That alone was startling but even more surprising was the fact that her hair style was identical to the one the Fledge had worn when they first met her. Upon seeing the child, she let out a sight of relief, "Serena."

"Are you her mother then?" Amberdrake asked.

"Yes. My name is Serenity. Thank you for taking care of Serena for me. When I realized she was missing, I was afraid she was in trouble, but I didn't want to bother Urtho about finding about finding her.

"You knew Urtho?"

"He was my mentor for years."

Gently she picked up the child cradling her in her arms, "I'm afraid we must be going. My people are probably searching all over for me. I didn't mean to be gone this long."

"Wait," Skan pulled two white feathers out. Sensing what Skan was up to, Amberdrake produced two black feathers from one of his packs. "These are for the Fledge. To remember us by."

"Thank you." She paused the said, "I think you'll be seeing her again."

With that she disappeared.

Owari (the end)


End file.
